She Wouldn't Be Gone
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Jenny has left him and now he just wants to find her. Angst-y oneshot.


**Authors Note: **Well, hey there angst. This one-shot is based on _She Wouldn't Be Gone _by Blake Shelton. Blame MarciaRebafan for this since she introduced me to country music, Jibbs and has been persuading me to type this up with our own special techniques. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing except my brain.

* * *

><p>It had been one week since he last saw her. Since she had said no and walked out. He had managed this long without any overwhelming urges to her into contact with her but now that he was searching for her she was nowhere to be found. He wished he could rewind time and have her wrap those damn legs around his waist so he could carry her round his house even if just for the fun of it. He remembered the way she pressed her mouth against his neck and giggled when he pulled her tighter to him.<p>

As the sun began to fall down to the horizon he was brought back to the present and tried to concentrate on where he was heading but then he realised he had no idea where he was going, she was distracting him from a distance he didn't even know.

She hid it well around other people yet she was a complete sap for romantic things like sunsets; he wondered if she was able to see this one from wherever she was. Maybe if he had thought of what she liked and wanted she would have stayed. But as always he had been stubborn and arrogant and lost her. Argument after argument had ended with her crying and every time he had stood, staring at her red hair when it fell across her tear stained face and couldn't move closer to her no matter how awful they felt or how badly she needed to be held by him.

He noticed now that he was on the highway reaching speeds that he did when he had to be somewhere. There were only so many mutual acquaintances he could call before his voice increased in volume and the person on the other end of the line hung up. He had visited every place they used to go to regularly but there was no sign of her, not even a glimpse of her in the places she went to alone when she was required to calm down.

When he re-entered his car after the last place on his list he slammed his fist down on to the dashboard until all feeling in it disappeared. He then placed his forehead against the wheel as his other hand grabbed his cellphone and dialled her all-to-familiar number once more. The voice of the answer machine made their presence known and her name slipped from his lips repeatedly.

"Jen... please, Jenny. Tell me where you are, that's all I really have to know Jen."

His cue to close the one-sided conversation was when his eyes began to cloud over. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never been a man who knew hoe to express his emotions but he wished he had known how much he loved her back then; to make her understand he did not know how to continue when she was gone. Thinking as far back as Paris she had forever been warning him that if he didn't change she would leave. They used to pass it off as a joke but there had been something smouldering in her eyes that conveyed how serious she was about every word she said. He simply had not wanted to believe it would come to that.

Jenny had left her address book in his living room which had led him to phone her parents' house and was on for just under an hour - he finally worked out where she had learnt to interrogate so well - to end up at the same point in his progress in tracking her down. He told them that he had to speak to her, no reason, just that it was incredibly important.

Most of her contacts had been phoned by this time and not one of her friends or confidants said they knew where she was. For once the ice-cold glares couldn't fix this problem so he resorted to using curse words in every sentence when he was not on calling anyone.

All the arguments and angry silences would be taken back in less than a heartbeat if it meant she was back in his life. This had been so hard to admit even to himself that there was no hope of being able to tell people, especially her. Right now though he was desperate. So desperate that begging was not entirely out of the question.

Thoughts of Jenny wasted hours of his day since coming to the truth about the amount of love he felt for his partner.

He had driven past this downbeat motel already tonight and he knew he would have to stop soon. He had exhausted all the possibilities to no avail. The one thing he wanted to do was show her how much he didn't want her to be gone; to prove his love to her in any way he could think of.


End file.
